Stay Just For A While?
by ouiri-chan
Summary: Lightning is a new student in Chrysallis academy, and just wants a successful school life with honors and awards with no distractions. Noctis is looking for an interesting school year regardless of what trouble he gets into. AU nothing explicit
1. Chapter 1

Lightning heaved a sigh. Oh, Hope was such a pain in the ass sometimes. Her little brother always slacked off, even though he always claimed he was strong. He even took up kendo, but of course, he wasn't that good. He was a cry baby, but whenever he cried, Lightning would always be there for a hug. He was just so damn cute. Of course, being the older sister, she'd always murmur in his ear:

"You need to toughen up kid. The world won't be nice just for you."

But no, today, he really _was_ a pain in the ass. It was the first day of school. They both attended Chrysallis Academy, the most prestigious academy in their town, and they were late on the _first day._ Lightning really hated giving a bad impression. She tapped her foot impatiently on the sidewalk while tugging on her new sweater. They had to walk to school (in this case, run) and that took fifteen minutes. They were ten minutes late. Go Figure.

"Hope!" Lightning shouted at the window. A fain rustling was heard until the upper window opened to reveal a short boy with pale magenta hair and startling ice blue eyes. His confused expression quickly changed when he saw his sister's death glare fifteen feet below.

"C-Coming!" He stuttered back before scrambling down the stairs. A few pitter patters later, Hope was huffing downstairs, trying to catch his breath.

"I would leave you if you were any slower," Lightning said, annoyed. She adjusted her bag strap and started running down the road. "Keep up!" She called back. Hope shortly ran after her.

"Wait up!" He panted, as they both ran towards the academy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noctis sighed. Another day, another school; couldn't be any worse. The students chattered wildly in the classroom while he just sat idly in his seat. People were too intimidated by his demeanor, not that he cared.

_First impressions, huh,_ he chuckled to himself, _I bet they think I'm some emo kid who—_

He was promptly cut off when he was literally tackled from the behind. His eyes were covered.

"Guess who?" A voice giggled. Noctis sighed.

"Vanille, is that you?" He said in a mock-puzzled tone.

"Oh cut it out Vanille, you know he knows you do this all the time." Another voice said, amused. Vanille uncovered Noctis' dark blue eyes to reveal a girl with pigtails and shockingly pink hair. She held a pout as her best friend, Fang shook her head. Vanille and Fang were seniors, and basically Noctis' neighbors. Noctis lived in an apartment, and coincidentally, he was right in between the two of them, in which they _also _moved in. They often crashed his place to play his Xbox, or tease him about his emo looks despite his fairly warm personality.

"You still haven't dyed your hair," Vanille pouted. "You'd look _way_ more approachable as a blonde." Fang simply laugh over the possibility and Noctis gave her a glare.

"I'd rather keep my hair color, thanks." He grumbled. "I don't see why _pink_ is an approachable color either." Vanille swatted him lightly on the head.

"It's cute," she replied, crossing her arms. "Plus, I don't get any complaints from Fang, right?" Fang shrugged, and grinned. "People don't ask me, so I'm cool with it." Vanille stuck her tongue out, a childish thing to do really. Noctis smirked.

"Whatever you say Vanille." He said innocently. "You kids will know your mistakes later in life." He was smacked again by Vanille.

"I'm older than you by three years." She huffed. "You should show some respect."

"Okay princess."

"Why you—"

"Class'll start soon, Vanille." Fang sighed, too used to their bickering. "We'll see you later, Noct." He nodded, and faced the blackboard once again.

As usual, the day started with the teacher introducing himself. He was a balding man with a name too boring to even remember. "So this is all your first day in first year," He practically said so dully, he probably said this every year. "I hope you've had a good summer, as for me…" He continued to give a detailed explanation, in which Noctis nearly dozed off.

"Now," the teacher said rather slowly, as if each word gave weight to his back. "Let's start with the attendance. If you're present, just say so."

After a few names, it was Noctis' turn.

"Caelum, Noctis Lucis." The teacher droned. A few stifled sniggers. Hmph, so what. It was a cool name in his opinion.

"Present," Noctis called out. A few were silenced when they realized who it was. Oh, so they really _were_ scared of me. Awesome.

After several names, it came to the F list.

"Farron, Claire." No response. The teacher looked up from his list. "So I assume she is—"

Just then, the door opened to reveal a slightly panting girl. Her faded pink hair was plastered to her face.

"I-I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." She immediately said, bowing very low.

"Err…I assume you are Claire Farron?" He said, mildly surprised at the formality. Noctis could've sworn that she flinched when her name was called.

"I—Yes, sir." She mumbled. The teacher nodded and checked his list.

"You may sit beside Mr. Caelum." He nodded to himself, while pointing at the empty seat right beside the guy. The girl's gaze lingered on Noctis for a while, and then hurried to her seat. This seems like an interesting person.

"So you're Claire—" He started to say, until he was cut off.

"Lightning." She stated bluntly, without facing him. "Call me Lightning." He was a bit ruffled, but he shook it off.

"Lightning it is, then."


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed after the first day. Every day, Noctis would _attempt_ to talk to the pink haired girl, but Lightning would always either nod curtly or give an answer in ten words or less. After half a period, he would give up and force himself to listen to the immensely boring lecture the teacher gave. Although one day, fate decided to give him a small break.

"So, you have a brother right?" Noctis said, leaning back. "I hear he's a shy one." At this statement, Lightning laughed. It wasn't a forced one, or a loud one, but a soft, light laugh. Noctis found it…pleasing.

"Shy?" She mumbled quietly, smiling to herself. "Oh, he's shy. But he can really be a blabbermouth and a crybaby when he needs to be." She sighed and glued her eyes to the board once more. Noctis cleared his throat once again.

"So why _do _you call yourself Lightning?" He inquired. Perhaps it was his vision, but Lightning flinched at the question. Pretty weird. Her lips parted as if to say something, then closed again. Before the man could say something, she decided to speak.

"It's quick." She said bluntly. "It's fast, it's clear, and most of all, it's strong." This would've sounded really epic if it weren't for the fact her pencil accidentally dropped to on the floor, making a very audible clack on the newly polished floor. Nearby students turned to look at the duo, until Lightning gave the best glare she had.

If you saw her glare, you'd make sure never to see her face again.

Noctis bit his tongue, which was the only thing that kept him from laughing.

"But it's really weird," he commented under his breath. "why'd you use Lightning? Surely it isn't because you'd sound really cool, right? Claire's okay, you know." Was it just him, or did Lightning get even more rigid.

"I just feel like being called that." She said shortly. She didn't budge after that. With a suppressed sigh, Noctis focused on the teacher's face.

He did wonder about it though.

* * *

"Noctis~" Vanille called in by the class entrance. Last period ended and he was thoroughly drained. Partly because of the lectures, but also because he kept thinking. Thinking of the pink haired girl beside him.

Why is she Lightning, out of all the badass names there are?

Why doesn't she want to be called Claire?

Why does she always act so cold?

Why was she so damn ho—

Noctis blushed at the thought. No, he definitely wasn't going to think that.

"Why are _you_ so pink faced today, mm?" The senior smirked. Noctis merely glared at her. Of course, it wasn't anything compared to Lightning's, but it still burned.

"Says the girl who has cotton candy for hair," He growled, grabbing his bag. Why was he so pissed? He didn't know.

"When will you think of other insults other than my hair?" Vanille rolled her eyes, but patting her head all the same. "Anyway, why're you so grouchy today?"

"Probably your cuteness's overwhelming me." He said sarcastically. Vanille pouted, and turned around, "C'mon Fang, let's just go home without him." Fang grinned discreetly and followed. Of course, Fang was always the older sister type. The freshman sighed and trudged out the classroom. He'd apologize to Vanille later and make it up with video games.

As he passed by the corridors of the wide Chrysallis Academy, he spotted a flyer on the school bulletin.

"Looking for a bassist," he muttered under his breath. "Must be a freshman, willing to have practices on weekends" hmmm. This seems interesting. Noctis could play bass. He learned a bit before, but never got the chance to actually play. Well, It was better than nothing, he thought.

"Look for Snow Villiers to apply…"

"Snow Villiers?"

Noctis nearly leaped out of place. Lightning was right beside him, and peering intently on the paper. She wrinkled her nose and stepped back. Noctis sighed in relief, and straightened up.

"Do you know him?" He asked casually. Lightning narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah," She said, almost to herself. "Yeah, I know him." Without another word, she walked away.

mmm. Strange one, Noctis thought.

* * *

Hey guiz. 8D missed me? okay, I won't promise to update often, but I'll try to update as much as I can! 3 I'm going through some large wall of mental block.


End file.
